Cass-ablanca
by SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Based on the iconic movie "Casablanca": a quick one-shot featuring music, memories, and a romance that has not yet faded away.


**A/N: This idea came to me during a lunch break and so I had to write it down. Credit to the cover picture goes to red-yellow-blue-crayon on Tumblr! You can find the original here: post/184054231744/part-2-of-2-heres-the-grand-finale-of-my.**

* * *

The woman was unaccompanied as she entered the cafe. Unusual as she was strikingly gorgeous and no doubt made many a head turn. But she was accustomed to this by now, the price of being born with such looks. Like most of the assembled patrons, she was visiting the city temporarily, hoping to find passage to get away from the war. Money was not the issue; it was simply a matter of timing and knowing the right people.

She was shown to a small table not quite near the center of the cafe. Tonight, she wished to be left alone, asking only for a glass of champagne as she waited for her meal.

As fate would have it, the piano player recognized her as she walked in. That mane of thick, platinum blonde hair gave her away in an instant. Tiana shook her head and sighed as she played another song, knowing this was only going to cause trouble.

Sure enough, she was informed that the woman wanted to see her - and listen to her play. So Tiana rolled the piano over to her table and greeted her with a soft smile.

"How are ya, Ms. Arendelle?"

Elsa returned the smile, the kind that one gave a long-lost friend. "I'm fine tonight, Tiana. It's so nice to see you again."

"Well, I'm surprised to see you here," Tiana said honestly as she got comfortable on her bench. "Been a while since Paris, and I could only guess what happened to you."

The smile on Elsa's face faltered. "Ah, yes. Paris." The name seemed to bring up memories she wished could be left behind. Tiana could tell, and so she began to play an easy-going number to help lighten the mood.

For a minute, only the music and the noise of the cafe filled the space between them. Then…

"Is Cass here tonight?"

"She's in the back, ma'am."

Elsa glanced down, debating whether she should ask or not. But it had been so long, much too long, so it couldn't hurt.

"Could you play it?"

Tiana paused. "Sorry?"

"That one song."

Tiana's fingers moved along the keys, conjuring an upbeat melody.

"Tia."

The music stopped.

"You know the one."

"I'm afraid I don't remember, Elsa." Tiana's voice was steady yet betrayed a hint of nervousness. This was exactly what she had feared when she was called over.

"Just once more, for old time's sake?"

"Well, I'm a little rusty, ma'am. I don't know if I can get it right."

Elsa knew she was asking too much, and yet she had to hear it.

"Then I'll sing it for you." Softly, she hummed the first few notes, and judging by the look on Tiana's face she knew she would get her wish.

"Play it, Tia. Please."

Tiana sighed and began before pausing, looking at Elsa and, seeing the request in her sapphire blue eyes, began again to sing:

_You must remember this, a kiss is still a kiss  
A sigh is just a sigh;  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by_

Elsa's breath hitched in her throat as the words drove straight into her heart. Images of a past she had sought to bury came up unbidden to the surface in her mind, black and white as if from a film yet vivid and clear. Days in the sun with a woman she once knew, traveling through the countryside with a strong arm looped around her. Basking in the moonlight with a bottle of wine nearby, talking idly as a breeze blew through the trees. Walks along the river of a busy city, stealing moments to peck a cheek or give a light squeeze.

_And when two lovers woo, they still say I love you  
On that you can rely;  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by_

As Tiana sang the second verse, a raven-haired woman with a bob cut emerged through the doorway of the backroom, looking sharp in her white jacket and black pants. The sound of the piano drifted across the crowded cafe and reached her ears, a tune she had not heard in quite some time. Anger flared up in her gut as she strode towards the source of the music, the frown on her face matching the displeasure in her hazel eyes. She reached the piano and barked:

"What the hell, Tia, I told you never to play that."

Stopping abruptly at her boss's sudden appearance, Tiana only nodded her head toward the reason for all this. Cassandra looked up and saw…

_Her._

Like a ghost from her past - her very recent past - Cassandra stood there dazed, staring open-mouthed as Elsa stared right back, unsure what to say. Seizing the opportunity, Tiana got up and rolled the piano away without another word.

Cassandra could not believe her eyes. Of all the whiskey joints in all the places in all the world, she had to walk into hers. Unbelievable. And yet…for some strange reason, a warm sensation had started in her gut as if part of her was overjoyed to see this person again. After everything that had happened, it was a relief to know Elsa was alive and apparently well - at least judging by her immaculate appearance.

Finally mustering the courage to speak, Elsa said hoarsely, "Would…would you care to…join me?"

It took a moment to register the question. But when she did…

"I'm gonna need a bottle of whiskey…but yes, I suppose I can."

Yep, she was going to need all of that whiskey. It was going to be a long, long night for the two former lovers. Then again, it wasn't like they had anywhere to be while waiting in Casablanca.


End file.
